haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Tsutomu Goshiki
|num = 8 |pos = Wing Spiker |dim = A Greeting Gift |dia = Growing Fast |va = Shimba Tsuchiya |en-va = Howard Wang |character name = Tsutomu Goshiki |number = 8 (High School 1st Year) }} |Goshiki Tsutomu}} is an outside hitter for the Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets, a professional volleyball team in Division 1 of Japan's V. League. At the time of his introduction, he was a first year wing spiker on Shiratorizawa Academy's volleyball team and was their up-and-coming ace. Appearance He has black-colored hair (specifically, a bowl cut), dark brown eyes, and a medium build. Personality He is hardworking, ambitious, and enjoys showing off. Every time he pulls off a good move, he looks around in excitement, wondering if anyone saw him (and occasionally being told off by Shirabu). Goshiki responds to things his teammates say enthusiastically even if he doesn't understand what's being said to him (as seen with his coach, who speaks in the Miyagi dialect). He greatly admires Ushijima and dreams of becoming a better ace player than him, which is sometimes made the subject of jokes by his teammates (much to his chagrin). Background Goshiki appears to have been a capable volleyball player even before entering Shiratorizawa Academy. In one of his recollections, he is seen being praised by an elderly lady while showing off a volleyball related trophy. He is also frequently acknowledged for his height and reliability as an ace. Plot Spring High Preliminary Arc Statistics Goshiki is recognized as the upcoming ace after Ushijima. He is currently the only first year regular on the team, as such, he is a capable all-around player. He is very competent on offense with sharp angle and line shots in his arsenal. Goshiki is also shown to be decent in blocks and receives. Most likely due to his status as a first year, Goshiki falters under pressure more easily than his experienced teammates. Under those conditions, he is more prone to make mistakes like inaccurate judgement of serve going out of bounds and net touches while blocking. Despite these shortcomings, he holds immense potential and is someone Ushijima entrusts to carry the future Shiratorizawa team. Jumping Reach: 328 cm Skills *'Jump Serve:' Goshiki has a strong jump serve that can put pressure on the opposing team. He has shown the ability to manipulate the power placed into his jump serves, such that it lands shorter than expected to surprise the opponent team. Though he can generally hit his target well, he is not above committing faults, such as serving the ball out of bounds due to putting in too much power. *'Straight Spike:' According to himself, his most powerful weapon is his "super straight" spike. He would use this attack when faced with multiple blockers by spiking the ball through the tight opening between the block and the antenna. Relationships Kenjirō Shirabu The two don't get along that well. Every time Goshiki gets overly excited, Shirabu would insult him; such as saying that Goshiki should improve his skills before making bold statements. But on the court, they seem to get along in a unique way. Shirabu trusts the ball to Goshiki (even if he won't admit it or he won't even notice), tossing it to him with zero hesitation if Ushijima wasn't the one to get it. Wakatoshi Ushijima Goshiki aims to become the next ace–and a better one than Ushijima. He has challenged Ushijima before but the latter doesn't see Goshiki as a real threat and instead offers him advice and guidance, which annoys the first year to a certain point. Despite the one-sided rivalry, Goshiki looks up to and respects Ushijima's incredible prowess as a volleyball player. Ushijima appears to consider Goshiki a competent player, as was demonstrated by his brief straightforward encouragement of the first year after he lost multiple consecutive points and became flustered. Following Shiratorizawa's defeat by Karasuno, Ushijima addresses each of the team's underclassmen to provide them advice on self-improvement, including Goshiki. He acknowledges Goshiki with a simple "I'm counting on you," which moves the impassioned first year to tears. Goshiki also gets scolded by Ushijima when he made mental mistakes in the final set of the Tokyo Expedition Arc against Karasuno. Ushijima did so so the coach didn't use his only time out in the set. Trivia * Favorite Food: boiled flounder * Current Concern: Wants to be able to hit a sharper cross * His star sign is Leo * In the anime , he appears right as the Spring High begins. In the manga, he doesn't appear until the Shiratorizawa vs Karasuno match. * Goshiki was possibly the ace and captain of his former team as he is shown wearing a jersey with the number 4 that also doubled as the captain number in a flashback . * Nomenclature: ** Tsutomu (工) - Worker ** Goshiki (五色) - Five colors Quotes * "During this final match, I'll prove to you that I'm worthy of the title "Ace"." - To Wakatoshi Ushijima, / * "Only those able to pull off miracles can be called aces."- / References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club Category:Wing Spikers Category:1st Year